The Place Between Awake and Sleeping
by rockgodsdoitbetter
Summary: Harry is stuck in a dream world with Draco.


**Title:** The Place Between Awake and Sleep  
**Pairing:** Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings** Unbeteaed. A little bit of Crazy!Harry. Character death that has already happened.  
**Words:** 824  
**Disclaimer** I do not own the characters, universe, or anything else from the Harry Potter Books. I am not trying to make money off of this. I also do not own anything from Peter Pan that belongs to JM Barrie or whoever owns it now.  
**Summery:** Harry is stuck in a dream world with Draco.

"_Harry, Harry can you hear me?"_

"I'm sorry Madame, but he can't hear you. His mind is trapped somewhere else. He is delusional in a way. There is nothing we can do at the moment."

"_We're wizards, for God's sake. Why haven't we found a cure for this? There must be something we can do."_

"_I'm sorry, Sir. It may seem that way, but there are millions of deadly diseases, mental conditions haven't been our priority. Are you family of the patient?"_

"_Friends. Are you the new doctor?"_

"_Just a nurse."_

"_Are you sure there isn't anything you can do?"_

"_All we can do is wait. With luck he will decide to come back before too long."_

"_Decide?"_

"_Yes, he needs to want to come back. If you'll excuse me, I'm being paged."_

"_He'll be better soon. He couldn't—he wouldn't—he'll want to come back."_

"_Oh Ron…"_

Harry is sitting on the roof. He isn't sure how he got here. He is sitting beside Draco, the wind is blowing on them, and he feels the most alive he has felt in days—months. He can smell the night; he can feel every bump in the cold stone below him, most of all he can sense the warmth emanating from Draco beside him. He adjusts so he is touching Draco ever so slightly. He gasps at how such a small touch can make him feel so good.

"Draco, why am I here?" Harry asks.

"Are you stupid Potter? You're here because you want to be here." Draco gives an affectionate smirk. He nudges Harry with his whole body. He stays half leaning on Harry.

Harry turns his head so he is facing Draco, and their faces are inches apart. "And where are we; where is this place I wanted to be?"

Draco closes his eyes he leans towards Harry. Their lips are almost touching. They are so close that Harry can feels the air coming from Draco's mouth when he whispers, "It's the place between sleep and awake. The place where you can still remember dreaming. It's where I will always love you. It's where I've been waiting."

"Oh my, Draco, did you just make a muggle reference?"

"Don't be ridiculous Potter. Everyone knows J.M. Barrie was a wizard. How else could he have created such a amazing world?" Draco laughs a laugh that is all breath.

Harry closes his eyes and smiles in amusement. "Some say it was drugs. I think I've had a good influence on you."

Draco leans in even closer so Harry can feel his lips move against his own when he growls, "Don't flatter yourself Potter." Draco closes the final distance between them and kisses Harry.

"Draco? I don't remember how to do this."

"What, kiss?" Draco sneers.

"No, love," Harry answers seriously staring into Draco's cold gray eyes.

"It's easy just forget everything else, feel it, live it, and most of all Potter. Most of all, just relinquish control."

"That sounds easy enough," Harry grins, and returned to the kiss.

_"Excuse me, Sir, Madame? I'm sorry to disturb you. I think I may have found a way to get your friend back."_

_"Really? I mean—I've been trying… I haven't thought of anything."_

_"This may not work, are you willing to try?"_

_"Yes, yes, of course."_

_"What's the plan?"_

_"If we can insert something into his mind… something that will make him want to come back, or at least not want to stay. There is the simple spell—"_

_"Of course why didn't I think of that?"_

"Draco—why are you cold?" Harry pulls away looking worried.

"I'm dead. Don't you remember? I'm dead." Draco states simply, as blood begins to show through his robes.

"What? No, no you can't be. You aren't. You were here. And—" Tears begin to fall out of Harry's eyes. "And you said you were waiting here, and you'll always love me here. You said…"

"And I still will. I'll always be waiting for you Harry. I'll always love you—"

"Harry, Harry wake up." Hermione's shrill voice breaks the night air, which is transforming into daytime with every syllable she speaks.

"Ron, Harry's awake. It worked. He's back. He's better." Hermione is crying.

"Harry?" Ron croaks running over to his bed. He pauses and stands awkwardly over him.

"You're allowed to hug him you know."

Ron squeezes him tightly. "You okay Harry?" They both stare at him, eyes wide in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… I'm back." Harry forces a smile.

Months later Harry is doing better. People stopped looking at him like he's crazy. There are still some awkward moments between him and his closest friends. That can't be helped, because how can he explain why he's sitting on the roof crying? How can he explain why he will forever be looking for that rooftop where the wind always blows the hair out of your eyes, so high it up it feels like you're in the stars, and where angels wait forever for love?

* * *

Please Review. 


End file.
